


Soulmark

by Just_having_fun



Series: Soulmark [1]
Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Solangelo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_having_fun/pseuds/Just_having_fun
Summary: In a world where everyone is born with there own mark and there soulmates’s too
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Soulmark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Morning pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some thing I saw on Tik Tok and I guess I was just inspired to write about it so here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a story that I Was inspired to write from a TikTok

Nico sat on his bed staring at his wrist.On his left wrist he had a small skull tattoo in black and white with a blue line over it.That was his mark everyone had a different mark,but this was his.On his right wrist was the symbol of his soulmate.You’d think Nico’s soulmate had a mark like his.A Sad black and white tattoo but you’d be wrong.  
On his other wrist was a bright orange and yellow sun. Yes a Bright, colorful sun was the mark of Nico’s soulmate.But aside from that there was one thing that stood out.Instead of a pink line, like most boys had, Nico had a blue line over his.

Nico scoffed as he took out a small leather bag from under his bed.He took out a small container and a sponge.He covered his entire wrist with a pale foundation perfectly.”It must be some kind of mistake”Nico took a black liquid eyeliner and drew small X and outlined and outline it with a white mascara and a brush.Carefully he drew an intricate design leading outward from the X.Then with the light pink lip liner he added a small pink line above the mark.Nico had become pretty good at this. He’s been covering his soulmark since sixth grade.When he was 11 his peers used to make fun of him for having a blue line instead of a pink.So he started to cover it up he told people that it had just changed suddenly one morning and they believed him. “I’m one of the few people in the country with a soulmate of the same gender” Nico whispered to himself “it must be wrong”.”NICO YOUR GONNA BE LATE!”Hazel screamed snapping Nico out of thought from down stairs.”coming!” He yelled Nico quickly got his jacket and ran downstairs.

Hazel was standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast. “My God’s, Nico would it kill you to wear some color” Hazel said looking at Nico’s outfit.Nico looked down.He was wearing a black T-shirt with black pants,he had black boots on and had his aviator jacket.”I don’t really see anything wrong with this” Nico said throwing his hands in the air. Hazel looked at the fake mark on Nico’s wrist. She sighed and walked closer to Nico”You’re still covering that thing up huh” Nico quickly dropped his hands at his side.”Yeah so what” Nico said defensively.

Hazel frowned “Nico come on don’t be like that” Nico begin to put on his shoes “what else am I supposed to do.It’s my first day of freshman year in a new school.I don’t wanna make a bad impression,” Nico said sighing.”No one‘s going to make fun of you for having that Mark.” Hazel put her hands on her hips as Nico stood up “well that’s what I had to go through all middle school.Now that I’m in high school the kids will only be more immature.” He picked up his black backpack and headed for the door.”Nico come on you haven’t eaten anything.”but Nico had already closed the door as he headed for the bus stop”have a good day big brother” Hazel said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! This is my first fan fiction so sorry that kind of sucked but that’s it (for now)


	2. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and will meet ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two! I wanted to ask you for any tips to make my chapters longer if you do you tell me down in the comments

Nico’s POV 

I walked away from the house. _Hazel doesn't know what she’s talking about. I’m doing the rights thing ......_ Right? I stared at my right wrist until my house was not visible.  
It usually takes me only 10 minutes to get to the bus stop but because of my unplanned breakfast skip I decided to take the long way since I left the house early. I pull out my phone and plug in my headphones. I put on Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. It’s one of my favorite songs. I hum along to the next song, then the next, then the next until I got close to the bus stop. As I got closer I noticed there was someone else there. 

All I could see of him was that he was tall,tan,and blonde. _He looks nice. Maybe I’ll say hi. I_ walked up to the boy “Hey” I said. The boy turned around and I froze. _He’s so_ cute. The boy was breath taking. He had light pink lips and freckles spread across his face. But the most amazing things where his eyes. His eyes where identical to sapphires. They where the most amazing shade of blue and they just sparkled with excitement.”Hi my name’s Will, Will solace”. He says it’s a slight accent. I unfreeze “di Angelo, Nico di Angelo.”. Will smiled one of the brightest smiles Nico had ever seen “Nice to meet you Nico”.”So are you new in town?” I ask trying to start a conversation.”ya, I just moved in like 2 days ago.” I smiled “so how old are you?” “I’m 16, you?” He answered. ”Oh, I’m 15.” Just then bus pulled up and we got on. We sat across from each other. I just plugged in my headphones, he did the same, as I listened to my music for the rest of the bus ride.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it.let me know how you want me to improve.this was my first fanfic so sorry if it sucked anyway thats a wrap (for now)


End file.
